The Tree Dimension
The Tree Dimension is a semi-sepertated bit of Reality, only closed off by a thin membrane of exotic matter, whose telepathic "second skin" is fully merged with ours. This thin membrane only opens once a Eon, coenciding with the frosting over of everything in the void with Ice of Order. The Tree Dimension contains only one universe, which is that of a 3rd dimensional pine tree occupying the entire universe, floating in a mint-colored void. This tree has a multitude of multicolored stars woven into the branches, with the largest one being visible from the entire universe, which is located on the highest branch, and is a blazing gold. Objects of mystic power and histories from all universes are hung from the branches, as well as bent and crudely moulded bars of an unknown multi-colored metal, which glows faintly and gives renewed life to all that are near enough. At the base of the great tree is an inverted whirlpool of a strange light-red liquid, which further out turns into a white sea of froth stretching to the horizon. Anything fully submerged into the Outer Seas is instantly bound in Web of Binding. If one travels far enough in the sea of froth, it slowly fades from white to a murkey brown mix of blue, red, and green, with a ring of geometrically perfect islands rising from the sea around the Tree. These islands appear to be covered in a multi-colored mineral texured with a repeating tessellation, however what lies beneath has always been an eternal mystery and should stay that way. On these islands are a strange assortment of edible beings made of chocolate and various other confections, who draw sustenance from rivers of a bizarre crystal that appear to stop the surfaces of the islands from sliding into the sea. Beyond these islands the sea fades to a dark brown, almost black, and the sky becomes a light grey. Any sentient beings that have gone beyond this point have either disappeared, or gone insane from the fundamental truths they have learned. It is rumored that to go beyond the Black Sea is to enter the Realm of Amon. The Tree Dimension can only be accessed for a little less than one Era each Eon, and once this time has passed, the entire plane dies in a predictable manner. First the Crystal Rivers dry up, causing first the island's inhabitants to die, and second their outer layer to fall into the sea. What is under these coatings is revealed, and then rise one by one into the sky, returning to the Realm of Amon. The red whirlpool dies down and becomes an actual whirlpool, draining into the Realm of Amon. As the water level drops, the distance one needs to travel to reach the Realm of Amon drops as well. One by one, the sacred objects fall into the White Froth Sea, returning as well to the Realm of Amon. The multitude stars one by one blink out until the last one explodes, killing the tree. The tree's branches start to fall into the sea, going through into the Realm of Amon, until only the trunk is left. Finally the trunk cracks into two equal pieces, the last piece to re-enter the Realm of Amon. Finally, the membrane re-seals itself, returning to its original state, anything trapped on the other side frozen in time, to reawaken in one Eon.